


Save me

by PuffinPuffs



Category: Undertale
Genre: !PossessedFrisk, AU, M/M, Multi, darker themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuffinPuffs/pseuds/PuffinPuffs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one who saved, couldn't save himself. Frisk notices the ever looming presence has grown stronger, and they are growing weaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note!**

**Welcome! Just as a headcanon, Chara is male and Frisk is nonbinary. This story DOES contain darker themes of violence, but not detailed gore. I'll post at any triggers at the top, if they are needed in the current chapter. Enjoy!**

**~Puffin**

**___________________________**

**Prologue**

"I bet you can Reset, if you tried REALLLLY hard. C'mon Frisk. You can do it. Use that determination for something fun..." The creature's mop of dark hair almost covered his eyes. Black scleras peered out at Frisk from under the mop of tangled locks. Chara's smile stretched with expectancy, though it was a smile far from kind. To Chara, kindness was useless.  Frisk usually gave in to the creature's demands, it was for the best. It was just another reset. Nothing out of the ordinary. For Frisk, nothing stayed the same for long. The routes, the genocides, they all mixed together into a soup. By this time, Frisk knew it all. Every line, every fight, every slight change. 

 

"So, go ahead and R E S E T." Chara drawled, his voice like poison. His arms crossed over his chest, eyes staring at the child in front of him. 

"Please... Chara... I....  I can't! I swear! I don't have control! I can't..." Frisk's body trembled, their eyes widening. They expected Chara to lash out at them, an violent fit that would consist until Frisk had agreed to reset. Chara's feet slid over the black abyss, his eyes piercing every atom that was in Frisk's body. Frisk stumbled back with a hiss, slipping onto the floor. They watched as Chara headed over, their body freezing.

"Liar." Chara hissed, his lip curling in disgust. Frisk watched as Chara's hand slipped to his pocket, the demonic creature's small fingers grasped the handle. "Why? Why do you insist on fighting this?" Chara's voice turned to a cold calm, his brows narrowing at Frisk. "You've been so cooperative, until now..."

"Chara... Chara, please... Listen to me. I don't know what happened... I... I don't have the save file!" Frisk protested, blood roaring in their ears and their heart almost escaping from his chest. 

"FINE. I try to be NICE to you, but... I'm quite tired of being so nice." Chara moved closer, and Frisk tried to stumble up from the floor. Frisk's breath hitched in their throat, fists clenching at their sides. Chara tightly gripped the knife, his dirtcaked boots moving smoothly on the black abyss. A grin split across Chara's face, a grin that quite literally stretched from ear to ear. 

"Chara... Believe me, please..." Frisk had been hurt countless times, not just by Chara, but by every monster they had to fight. That didn't mean they liked it though, and Chara was more brutal than any monster could ever be. "Its gone! I swear, I promise that I don't have it!" Frisk protested, but they knew that reason was useless to Chara. 

"Liar... You're just making this harder for yourself... And way more fun for me." 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

They couldn't breathe. The air wasn't coming

 They were suffocating.

Their hands grasped their throat, trying to cry out for Toriel or ANYONE that would help them.

Wheezes only escaped their throat, yellow eyes wide. Their face was painted in sweat, trying to force their breath out.

"M-Mom!" They tried to call out, their lips barely parting. The noise escaped their throat as a pathetic rasp. Trying to throw off the sheets was a harder task than it seemed like.

Their short legs tangled around the power-blue sheets, entrapping them in a fluffy mass of sheets. Their mind swirled together into an incomprehensible mess, barely able to think, barely able to breath. 

Their lungs burned.

They were running out. They wouldn't go down without a fight.  _I need.... Anyone! Please!_   Panicked rasps escaped their throat, their whole body shaking in a tremor. This couldn't be happening.  _No... Please no... Not like this! I can't die! Please!_

 **"AGCK!"** _I can't lose control._ Their hands were slick with sweat, finally managing to detach themselves from the blankets.

Stumbling up, Frisk's legs collapsed under them. Dull Pain flashed into their shoulder, and there was no air for them to gasp. 

Shrill laughter echoed in their ears, laughs of demented amusement. Their vision swam and distorted in front of them. It was too much. Too much to bear. Was this the end? Would he end, with no one? Their nails scraped at the carpet, beige strands sticking under their fingernails. It may have only been a minute, but it felt like an eternity. 

"Frisk? Darling, are you alright? Oh dear God!" A metallic voice rang out,  but they could barely hear it. Frisk was hardly aware as cold limbs wrapped around them, Frisk had only one goal. And that was to breathe.

Which seemed to be impossible.

"ASGORE! GET IN HERE!" The metallic voice crackled, before Frisk felt themselves being roughly lifted up. Their head was pressed into hard metal, yet all they could do was wheeze. The world seemed to blur around them, coughs wracking their small body. They could manage to hear the glorified calculator swearing under his breath.  

"Mettaton?" A baritone voice called out, as Frisk felt themselves nearly slam into the railing on the stairs. The voices seemed to get farther and farther away, their tiny hands gripping the robot like a lifeline.  _Is he... Shaking?_

"Asgore! Something's wrong!" 


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

**I'm really happy with this so far! I'm dying to get the chapters out. Enjoy!**

**_________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 2**

"Mettaton! I came as soon as you called, is Frisk okay? Oh god, please just tell me if their okay...." 

"Oh gosh! Do not worry, Female-Asgore, The human is surely strong! They took on Undyne after all!" 

Mettaton leaned against the wall, his energy tended to burn more quickly if he was panicking. The robot sighed, and nodded "The little darling is stable, thank god. Asgore and Alphys are with them right now." Mettaton decided to leave the part that Undyne wasn't allowed in the room anymore. 

And the part where Asgore had to pay for the hole in the wall.

Mettaton ran a hand through his black hair, tempted to revert to the form that Sans had affectionately called a 'Giant Calculator.' 

"Can we go in?" The goat-creature asked, maternal worry creeping into her sweet voice. Mettaton couldn't help but feel bad for the poor darling who had already lost 2 of her children. Mettaton wanted to assure her that it would be okay, that Frisk would be fine, but he wasn't sure that she would believe him. 

"Of course, darling. Go right ahead." Mettaton couldn't help but wonder why a certain _someone_ wasn't here. Even MUFFET, who had known Frisk the least, had shown up for a long visit. 

 _Maybe I expect too much out of that lazy sack of -._ Mettaton stopped the thought before he could finish it. 

Sans had been hesitant with Frisk once they reached the surface, and Mettaton couldn't see why. Sans hardly stopped to visit, even though Papyrus was over everyday. According to Papyrus, who was too trusting of his brother, Sans was 'sick' with a cold. 

 _Yes, a 3 month long cold._ But, Mettaton knew that wasn't true. Even Papyrus was starting to realize that. 

"He isn't coming to see Frisk?" Mettaton grabbed onto Papyrus's arm before he could enter the room, the robots brows narrowing in suspicion. He tried to keep his voice casual, Papyrus wasn't to blame for San's neglect. 

Papyrus frowned and shrugged, his eyes were avoiding Mettatons "Still, sick." Papyrus's downtrodden voice made Mettaton feel guilty for even asking the question.

Mettaton was tempted to question Papyrus more, and somehow get the truth about why Sans hardly visited anymore... But... There were more important things to focus on. He could figure this out later."Okay, we can talk later. I'm sure Frisk will want to see you!" Mettaton smiled, releasing his grip on the skeleton's arm bone. 

"Alrighty! Are you coming in Mettaton?" 

"Yeah, I should be recharged enough."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Cold Spaghetti. Again.

Papyrus had forgotten to go the grocery store. But, they never seemed to be out of pasta.

He heard the familiar hum of the microwave, the background noise of the television, other than that... It was silent.

Sans couldn't stand it.

He was just biding time, preparing for the next reset. There were too many to count now, and things seemed to be too peaceful.

Things hardly ever lasted. Good things were never forever. As soon as happiness, relaxation, seemed to be in his grasp... It was ripped away from him.

Reset and thrown back into the Underground.

Not being able to save his friends. They didn't know, and he doubted they would realize. He didn't want them to realize. He didn't want them to be miserable too. At least his friends were happy, even if he wasn't.  

Maybe, it was better if they never realized that they were only pawns. Toys for the kid to play with. It had been nearly 1 year. Nothing happened. Everything... continued. It was odd. 

Still, he knew it was too good to be true. 

It was always too good to be true.

He could hear Papyrus reprimanding him, for not being around the kid more... But he had always come up with an excuse. He was sure Frisk didn't want to see him either, after the last genocide run. He would have to visit the kid soon. People were starting to get suspicious. Sans could still hear the disagreement with Mettaton echoing in his mind.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"Sans... I saw you."_

_"Uh, sorry. Don't get it." Sans flopped onto the couch, slippered feet resting on the arm of the couch. He looked toward the tense Mettaton, who glanced to see if Papyrus was still around._

_Confirming he wasn't, Mettaton sighed. "If you're going to hide from us, don't try to hide in a Burger King. It was very obvious."  The robot rolled his eyes in annoyance,  before turning back to Sans ._

_Sighing, Mettaton decided to reach out."Listen, whats wrong? I know we don't particularly know each other, but we can talk." Mettaton offered._

_"The ill crave burgers. Its a skeleton thing." Sans joked with a slight shrug of his shoulders._

_"They miss you." Mettaton blurted out._

_"Huh?" Sans looked up, arching a bone brow._

_"Frisk. You know they do."_

_"I'll have to visit them soon." Sans promised something that he would have liked to never keep._

_"You said that a month ago."  Mettaton countered, his lip curling. "Seriously, I don't get what happened! You used to be pals. Did you get in a fight or something?" Mettaton snapped, his voice taut._

_"Its complicated."_

_"I have plenty of time, Sans."_

_"Listen, Mettaton. I'm sorry. I promise, I'll go visit Frisk soon."  
_

_"Fine. If you don't I'll have to drag you there, darling."_

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE: This chapter is a bit short, but I'm just preparing for a bit of plot development in the story. I'll put out something longer soon! Thank you and enjoy!  
~ Puffin**

**__________________________________**

**Chapter 4**

"Frisk! Oh my god, I was so w-worried! Do you know what happened, my child?" Toriel's voice drifted into their mind, as the door creaked open. Slowly, the white goat monster walked towards the child.

Frisk's head was pounding and hot from the oxygen deprivation, their tan face flushed in pain. Their throat felt sore, it hurt. When they tried to speak, only a rasp came out. Frisk felt a wave of panic, though he didn't want to worry the monsters in the room. Undyne had broken the wall already, they didn't need more of their friends to get kicked out. 

"Oh, well, rest now. We can talk later. Just focus on getting better, my child." Toriel tried to assure them with a kind smile, but Frisk could see right through GoatMom's act. Concern shown in Toriel's crimson eyes. Were they really that hurt?

_Chara... He could have killed me..._

  Well, at least the blur had stopped. Frisk jumped slightly, their lemon colored eyes widening as the door opened again. The tall skeleton brother smiled enthusiastically, waving a gentle hand at them.  Frisk smiled back at him, waving their tiny hand.

"You gave us quite a scare there, human! But, don't worry! You'll be fine!" Papyrus assured them with a cheerful smile. Alphys, Mettaton, Asgore, and Toriel had all clustered toward the back of the room, and Frisk could pick up bits of what they were saying. 

_"How did the tests come back normal? Alphys, they were SUFFOCATING." Mettaton's annoyed voice hissed in a low tone._

_"I-I-I r-really, just, don't K-KNOW. T-There w-was n-nothing stopping them f-from b-b-breathing!" Alphys whispered, her brows knitted in a concerned expression._

_"Then, what DID happen? Is Frisk alright?" Asgore asked with evident unease._

_"Asgore, you know as much as I do. You were there for the most part." Mettaton's cold hands gripped the kings shoulder, as to steady himself and to keep from falling over._

_Toriel sighed "We'll just have to see what the human doctors recommend. Frisk is one of them, after all. Could be a human disease."_

**_Pathetic. PATHETIC. P A T H E T I C. Too kind for their own good.  They never learn, do they Frisk?_ **

Shrill laughter echoed in their head, Frisk's fists clenched at their side. Their eyes were wide as saucers.  _Shut up, shut up, PLEASE. Leave me alone. Leave me alone, Chara! I can't take this..._

"Human? Are you alright?!" Papyrus's loud voice came out more as a shout, and Frisk was shaken out of their thoughts by Papyrus. They tried to keep the tears out of their eyes.  _I've caused enough worry for one day._

Frisk nodded their head, shrugging their shoulders "I.. I'm sorry. I'm fine. I just got a little zoned out. Sorry, Pap." Frisk avoided the skeleton's eyes.  _I'm not fine._

_We may never be fine, if Chara has something to do with it._

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

"I have to call Frisk's school to tell them that they won't be there for a while... Frisk needs lunch too, then I need to check on -" 

"Toriel, I'll take care of Frisk. You need to relax, darling. They'll be fine." Mettaton clasped Toriel's shoulder with a sigh, offering the goat-woman a small smile. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine."  _It won't be like the last time._

Mettaton knew what the maternal goat had been through, pretty much every monster knew what happened to the Queen's children. He had to admit though, Frisk acted _stranger_ than before since they were released from the hospital. Still, he couldn't have Toriel getting sick out of worry. 

"Are you sure you'll be okay Mettaton?" Toriel asked quietly. Mettaton could see the dark bags under the womans eyes, and couldn't help but feel a flash of pity. She glanced toward the upper portion of the house, where Frisk slept. Sleeping was all Frisk seemed to do now. 

Mettaton chuckled "I'm perfectly capable, don't worry. Now, go get some rest." The robot jerked his thumb toward to the door, trying to shoo her away.

Hesitantly, Toriel nodded "You can call me if you need me..." The womans voice trailed off, before continuing "And Mettaton... Thanks. You don't have to be here, but thank you." 

"No problem. I just want to see that Frisk is okay." 

Toriel headed up the stairs, her body slightly slumped over.  __ _Poor thing... She's been so worried. I don't blame her. No, Frisk will be fine. Just, their tired._ But it was getting harder to convince Mettaton that they were just tired.

Something was wrong, he just had to find out what.  __Stepping up the stairs that led to Frisk's room, Mettaton gripped the railing like a lifeline. His hot pink boots, though fashionable, made it a bit hard to walk on stairs.

A couple times, he stumbled, but Mettaton always managed to catch himself before he fell.  _Damn Aesthetics. If my EX form didn't look great, I would have had Alphys modify it a bit._ As Mettaton headed up the stairs, he could hear Toriel's soft snoring. Amused, he chuckled to himself. Mettaton moved onto Frisk's door, smiling softly. He froze, as he heard a voice. A malice filled, hated voice.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**_"You... You REALLY ARE AN IDIOT...."_** A massive, sharp-fanged grin spread across the creatures face. Yellow petals pushed back, the flowers eyes were pure pools of black. Childish laughter echoed from the flower's mouth, demented and demonic.

"Flowey.... Flowey, please! Stop.... You've gotta help me... Please..." Frisk's voice was barely more than a meek whimper.

  **"I JUST THOUGHT YOU HAD NOTHING BETTER TO DO ALL THIS TIME... BUT NOW..."** Flowey's grin stretched to the edges of his face, a tongue edging out between razor white teeth.

  **"I CAN HURT YOU. I CAN K... I.. L... L.. YOU. YOU CAN'T RESET ANYMORE. YOU'LL DIE AND YOU WON'T COME BACK. YOU'RE JUST A H U M A N."** For more than a few moments, Frisk had regretted bringing Flowey back to the surface with them. Frisk's eyes widened, and they stumbled backwards onto the bed as white pellets floated in the air.

They didn't have time to dodge.

Pain exploded through Frisk's tanned cheeks, as a 'Friendliness pellet' brushed their face. Burning like he had felt many times.  A shriek echoed through the room, tears openly flooding down Frisk's flushed face.

The door handle jerked, but didn't open. _**"FRISK! DARLING, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"**_ A metallic voice asked through the door, the wood shaking on its hinges.

Flowey's eyes darted to the door, with a bit of annoyance. Frisk's eyes were wide with fear, as thick green vines enveloped the door. Frisk's words caught in their throat as they tried to cry out. Muted and frozen with terror. 

_I can't die like this... If I die... I can't come back... No! I need to stay alive... MOVE!  MOVE! GET UP! RUN! GET HELP! D-DO SOMETHING!_

Their mind barked commands, they could hear Mettaton's shouting from outside and the demonic laughter from the flower-creature. Yet, Frisk was frozen. Unable to move, unable to dodge, unable to speak. 

Heat flew past their ear, before Frisk heard a sizzle. Pieces of charred hair drifted down to their sweater, brown locks now a burned black. Frisk looked at the flower with pleading eyes, before they realized what Flowey was doing. Taunting them. Toying with Frisk like a cat and mouse. 

**"ASRIEL, PLEASE!"**

**__________________________________ **

To Mettaton's amazement, the vines locking the door disappeared with a hiss. The shouting from the bedroom was quickly silenced. Toriel, who had been woken by the shouting, almost knocked the robot over as she ran into the room. Managing to catch himself, Mettaton followed. He expected the worst as he entered the child's bedroom. 

It was not what he expected.

A burn was slashed across Frisk's cheek, a clump of hair missing from their thick mop. Tears rolled down their cheeks, their yellow eyes as wide as saucers. Their eyes were locked onto a potted flower... With a face.

**Flowey.**

**___________________**

 

 


End file.
